bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki Hashimoto
Tsubaki Hashimoto (橋本椿, Hashimoto Tsubaki): More commonly known as Miss Hashi, the principal of Karakura High School, that being one of her many alias that she has undergone in order to obtain information and also her most current alias. She was former associate to Soul Society and even was regarded highly by Central 46 because of her enourmous strength and peacefullness. Over 1000 years ago she had assisted in the creation and formation of the Gotei 13 and was stepsister to the powerful Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. During this time she worked underneath him in the First Division. Working alongside him she had a great love for him despite their relationship as brother and sister. Being unable to love him and also believing that Retsu Unohana had taken her love she went under another alias as Gillian Queen (女王ギリアン). Under that alias she had attack Soul Society for years and nearly had taken the place down from inside. However, she was put to a stop after being found out by Retsu Unohana and Yoruichi Shihōin. Once found out she had attempted to abandon Soul Society in the middle of the night. After her brutal escape she had taken refuge in the Human World, where she had resided for the next several centuries. During that time she has made her way to Hell by unknown means, and had recruited the powerful Togabito, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. The Togabito currently resideses in the Forest of Menos but still will work for her at any given moment. Currently, she has taken on a new alias as Principal of Karakura Town, while planning an attack to rule over Soul Society. It seems that her goals, over a thousand years ago even were to accomplish the task of becoming ruler/God of the Human World. However, she refused to rule alone, and wanted a man to lead alongside her. Only one known individual possessed that power at that time, being Genryusai and even after her leave of Soul Society she still wishes to take over the World of the Living but like before would like to have a man beside her. She is also one of the main antagonists for Bleach Trinity. Appearance Tsubaki takes great pride in her appearance, and along with her many persona's she has several outfits that she has worn over the centuries she has spent alive. Living in Human World, she has been shoppoing for many outfits and clothes. Her most common appearance is that of a purple robe, and a beautiful pink flower on the left side of her body, above her eye and placed securely in her hair. As seductive as she is she loves to flaunt her body, therefore, always is revealing her legs to others and also showing off her bigger than normal sized breasts. Mostly seen with a sexy grin upon her face, and looking very seductive to others makes her a common fan to male viewers. As for her physical body she has green/bluish hair that reaches down to her waist. She herself refers to her hair as majestic, and will show intense rage if someone touches, comments or even appears to threat her hair. Her light slender green hair, light lips and a very curvacious body that like her breasts she flaunts off more than often. Under her current alias as a school principal she dressess with a white open shirt that reveals a large amount of her breasts and part of her belly button. Also in her wardrobe is tight black pants. Acting as principal she is very loose about her appearance and commonly is seen flirting with other male teachers and students, but has taken an unusual likeing to Ren Hirako recently, the reason being is so far unknown. Also one of her most used abilities, she is always seen with bats around her or in her clothes. Personality Tsubaki is a cunning, seductive, and very deceptive woman. Taking on several person's in order to achieve the task at hand. Acting as a principal she is very seductive and shirks her duties as a principal. Years prior as her evil alias as Gillian Queen, she violently attacked others and enjoyed making others suffer gruesome, slow and painful deaths. Her real personality as a cunning, evil woman who proves as a great threat and a menace to the world. Enjoying wathcing the suffering of others and decieving others seems to be a type of entertainement for her. Her decieving personality makes her a dangerous threat and along with her enhanced intellect she has always been a woman who believes that she should be God itself. She is also feels that she should rule alongside a man, and that in conquering the world she shuld have a man who is equally strong. However, so far she was unable to locate a man with that type of power, until recently. Also known that she has a certain taste for men who are purely Shinigami and for that reason only chooses males who fit that classification. History Beginning 1000 years ago she assisted Captain Commander Yamamoto in the creation of the Gotei 13, during this time she was very powerful. Strong enough to surpass that of her step brother Yamamoto and attract the attention of Central 46. Her vast power proved her very capable, and led her to believe that she was superior to all. In believing this she chose a path that would led her to become God of the World of the Living. Working underneath Yamamoto in the First Division proved very fruitful for her at the time. Being close to such a strong man provoked her intentions further, and because of this she wanted to work alongside him in creating a new world. As the years past she grew deeper in love with him, and wanted to be closer to him. Decension As the centuries pasts she began to slowly realize her inabilty to ever become more with the Captain Commander. Because of their current status as relatives, and along with that she also believed that the Captain of the 4th Division, Retsu Unohana planned to take him away. Because of this she became enraged and took on a secret alias, under the name Gillian Queen. As Queen, she worked alongside hundreds of gillians, and during that time attacked Soul Society and the Human World for years, all of those attempts she tried to kill both Yamamoto and Retsu Unohana. However, after centuries of being attacked, a annoyed and fed up Yoruichi planned an attack on the Queen. So far, the Captain of the 1st Division, 2nd Division and 4th Division built up a secret team of Shinigami that went off to put a stop to the Queen. One fateful night, the three Captains led an attack on the Queen, and in that fight Tsubaki had given her alias up and revealed her true intentions. Her true intentions of conquering the Human World alongside Genryusai. In return however, she was quickly subdued and captured. However, in using her powerful Zanapktou which was known as the most powerful at the time, she escaped with ease and took refuge in Karakura Town along with an escaping green haired warrior whom she herself still stays in contact with. For centuries she lived their and has now taken on a new name as Principal Hachi or Principal of Karakura Town High School. Sometime in the centuries prior to her leadership role at Karakura High School she had found her way to Hell by unknown means and recruited the powerful Togabito, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. During this time she went under the alias of the watcher of Hell, Kushanāda. Also in her past she had met with Ren Hirako and ever since has taken a rather awkward liking to the young man and seems to stalk him during school hours. Synopsis Part I (Main Article: Bleach Trinity) Meeting Arc *Back To School *Darkness on the Horizen Powers & Abilities Cero: 'Despite having no known hollow powers or knowledge of their kind, she is able to fire off powerful cero blasts from a fingertips. Thought to be from the power of her Bakkōtō, she can fire off rather fast purple cero blasts that can destroy large landscapes with its great power, even seen taking out a large mountain. 'Bala: Tsubaki is capable of firing small but powerful bala attacks that seem to do great damage to others as seen when she blasted Raze at point blank range. This move is twenty times faster than her cero. Garganta: Also a power that was influenced into her own arsenal from the Bakkōtō, she is able to tear open a hole in the dimensional fabric of time and space. In doing this she is able to transport herself an a set number of people from location to location with ease. Decimating Spiritual Pressure: Along with her centuries of experience in the field of battle, she has monstrously high amount of spirit energy capable of blowing away Karakura Town as a whole and overwhelming enemies with ease. Her power was so vast that she could only be compared to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in terms of power. Currently her spirit energy surpassess that of all in the Gotei 13 and is considered on its playing field. Described by others as a large "space" that feels like literally nothing. Similar to Aizen, when attacked her spirit energy is so high that only attackers with a high enough spirit energy can feel the attacks hit her. Her spirit energy is colored purple. *'Bat Summoning': Her powerful spirit energy has given her the unique ability to summon bats made up of nothing but reishi. These bats are commonly seen around her and in her clothing but are mostly used for surveillance as when they are destroyed anything the bat has seen, is also seen by Tsubaki. The bats are also able to increase in size and therefore act as transportation and also used to attack foes. *'Menos Summoning': Along with her powerful spirit energy and hollow like abilities she has the unique power to summon hundreds of menos and entire armies of this powerful breed of hollow on command and with ease. *'Concealing': She is a master of the art of concealing, being able to completely make all traces of her spirit energy vanish in an instant making her untraceable to others. For centuries she has been able to evade all of Soul Society with this making it a very useful strategy and one that she takes much pride in. Her concealing ability is top notch and can even be kept hidden from sensory experts. *'Astral Projection': An ability unique to Tsubaki and somewhat defines others that is her. It is a special technique that allows the soul of Tsubaki to leave its body therefore breaking off any bodily needs such as blood, food, water, etc. Though she can only maintain this form for 5 minutes she is fully capable of delivering heavy damage to the foe and can fight if she would still in a body. Also while in her Astral form she is unaffected by solid objects and spirit energy. Soul Devouring: Similar to Gonzui, she is able to absorb the souls of any human or rather weak spiritual being and add their abilites to hers. In doing this she not only gains their power but their memories, feelings and complete control over said persons body. This ability also allows her to use the ability like a doll and command the body to move in any way she desires. She is able to absorb several souls at a time and can relenquish the souls back into the bodies even easier. It seems that her powers can only absorb the souls of humans and for spiritual beings such as Shinigami or Arrancar it robs them of their power. however only for a short period of time. Enhanced Cunning: She has proven to be extremely smart. Her biggest assest being her cunning. Seeing as she was able to evade Soul Society for well over a 500 years and along with her powerful Zanpaktou that relies heavily on trickery and hypnosis, furthering her cunning and deceptive nature. Her unique ability to seduce males effectively making them pawns to her is truly unique allowing her to use them as she chooses and control their "hearts to her desire". Zanpakutō Damasa sekai (だまさ世界, Decieved The World): Fit for her peronality and also refrenced too by Genryusai, her Zanpaktou is based purely off hypnotics attacks, involving a series of lies, and trickery that allows her to get the upper hand and kill mass numbers of people. Her Zanpaktou takes the form of a katana, with a purple hilt and a golden pommel. It has a rectangular, golden tsuba and along the hilt are several bat like pictures, one that are similar to her clothes. The blade itself is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, being at 60.96 centimeters in comparison to the standard 60 centimeters. Also the blade is rather slender and shinier, than most and slightly more curved aswell. It has a black sheath, with like the hilt has several bat drawings on it. She hides the blade underneath her robe, concealed from everyone. Her style of battling requires a rather loose way of battling, allowing herself to battle with ease and with one hand against even the strongest of adversaries. Shikai: Once undergone it's Shikai transformation it takes no change in appearance. It's release command is Con the World. The word con ''also a term used meaning to trick someone out of something, usually done by a con artist or artists. ''Shikai Special Ability: Once the phrase is uttered powerful golden chains appear from below a selected target or group of people. One the target has been ensared by the chains the victim or victims are now at the whim of Tsubaki. This technique was powerful enough to withstand the great aging powers of even Baraggan Louisenbairn's Respira. Later revealed that the chains cannot be affected by the victim and that the only way to break the powers of Damasa Sekai is to have an outsider force their reiatsu into the victim, but only the spiritual energy of a Captain Class Shinigami can break the control. The chains are signaled by a shining bright light. Once the the chains have the user it then traps the foe in a "false truth" as Tsubaki explains it. It is a world in which nothing is true but pain is felt. This world has the traps the foe in a world were attacks, movements, conversations, and several other things can be false or have never even occured in the first place. The only aspect of this world is true is the pain felt in this world. All the victim percieves could be false but pain is continuously felt by the victim. Also a unique aspect of Damasa Sekai is that it may transer anothers memories, thoughts and actions into another by ensaring both of them in the chains, this technique can be used for learning vital information about the foe, however, you are unable to attack because of the chains effect. Bankai: She has the ability to enter her Bankai form but has never been seen using it. Bakkōtō Saiga (砕我, Killer Fang): Is a unique weapon that has been used by several people in the past. This weapon has the power to paralyze opponents and because of its unique shape, by reflecting moonlight into the enemy or enemies eyes is effectively paralyzes the enemy. However, when Tsubaki generates more reiatsu into the weapon it creates an alternate dimension. In this dimension though foe is left concious but unable to move or react and therefore feels pain. And when more energy is given to the Bakkōtō it creates illusions based on the target or targets memories, tormenting them and trapping them until their will is broken and killed by their memory. If the victim or victims have high enough spiritual pressure in reserve they can break free from Saiga's grasps as seen when Ichigo Kurosaki did when fighting an assassin. Also allowed into one of this weapon's powers are a powerful blast of energy fired from the blade. Over the years Tsubaki has improved upon this weapon enabling her to enhance the original abilities of it further. It's new powers being that it can now create hallucinations that have a wide vicinty. This meaning that while under an illusion, the illusion now has the ability to fight back if the victim attempts to break free. Also a new addition to the powers it can trap multiple people at a time and confuse everyone caught by it. In confusing them, it utilizes hallucinations so that it can trick all who are captured by it into attacking a comrade. Like all Bakkōtō, it has a very deadly drawback. Being a parasitic weapin it constantly feeds on the users reiatsu until they are drained are until the Bakkōtō overwhelms the body and mind, taking control of the host. Because this paticular Bakkōtō has had several others use it before Tsubaki began using, it almost has a gauge of sorts. Tsubaki is able to determine how much reiatsu the Bakkōtō needs before killing her and how much it needs for special attacks. Because of this guage of sorts she is more likely to not be killed by this weapon.: *''Bakkōtō Special Ability'': Like stated above, the power of this weapon is to create a various set of illusions and hallucinations, once moonlight is reflected into the foe's eyes. Once accomplished the enemy or enemies become paralyzed as an added effect and whim to the illusions. Once Tsubaki weilded this Bakkōtō she advanced it so that illusions may now fight back if the victim attempt to break free and also the hallucinations become wider in vicinty. Now being able to trap multiple targets and have them fight each other. Fused Form: Like other Bakkōtō, Tsubaki has the power to merge with Saiga which enhances his speed, strength, spiritual pressure and many other abilities to a deafening degree in which his spiritual pressure is described as scorching desert that everyone near me have to endure. Intiating this form requires a release phrase of "Realize". Once that is said she is trenched in a black spirit energy that forms around her in a large box. The four sides of the box then instantly bursts staining the ground with fire like spirit energy Her body gains small but powerful bat like wings shortly above her midsection that are used for powerful gusts of wind and allowing Tsubaki to glide around in the air. Her attire changes drastically. She is given a black top that stretches down to her waist and then down the middle, as purple leggings with pictures of bats along it. However, because this is a Bakkōtō she has a limited amount of time before it begins to devour her soul and take over her body. Because of this she is only capable of fighting for a short amount of time before succumbing to the Bakkōtō's power. While in this form she possess all the former Illusion based powers of her Bakkōtō. *'Monstrous Spiritual Pressure': Once taking this form she completely merges with her Bakkōtō. This atop her already enourmous spirit energy gives her huge resorvoirs of power and capabilites, being able to completely obliterate foes with her spirit energy. Her spiritual pressure is described as a scorching desert and in terms of defense she is also able to use her spirit energy to completely avoid attacks, simply redirecting incoming attacks with her spirit energy. It's so massive in fact that she is incapable of concealing her spirit energy and can no longer contain it's massive power. Her purple spirit energy is now outlined in a dark black but because of her limited time in this form she is barely able to go "all out" on her enemies. **'Energy Blasts': Along with the tremendous boost in spirit energy she is able to fire powerful blasts of spirit energy from her wings at the foe. Though these vary in strength each time, they are all incredibly fast being able to blow away entire towns in instants and surround and engulf any foe in seconds. *'Enhanced Agility/Reflexes': Taking this form her reflexes take a drastic increase allowing her to react with precision and picture perfect timing that allows her to avoid attacks and plan a powerful counterattack in seconds. Along with that her Agility take a major increase as all her movements become agile, fluid and most deadly of all quite. Even her footsteps are nearly silent making her appear very sneaky and able to land very fatal blows on her foes. *'Wind Manipulation': Using her wings she is able to manipulate the wind around her, enabling her to glide effortlessly in the air and also form massive gusts of winds and launch them at the foe at high and nearly impossible to dodge speeds. Quotes *(Miss Hashi speaking to Toru) "Listen, Toru, sweety. You aren't capable of killing me or even laying a finger on my beautiful body. You don't have enough power yet to reach me. That lil crush you had on me was soo cute but know you'll pay for being so naive. You admired me so much that you couldn't realize what was already happening. Guess it is true...admiration is the emotion fartherest from comprehension." Trivia Category:Female Category:Females Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Villians